Kingdom Hearts: Walking in Twilight
by Becca P
Summary: When Haruko Shizuka's father is lost in the darkness of the world, Haruko must learn to fend for herself and come to grips with her great powers of magic.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Prologue

It began, as many of these stories do, with a woman who was to be married to a man she barely knew. Everyone said what a great honor it was to be chosen by the man to be his bride. Everyone said how he would take good care of her family. Now there was nothing wrong \with the man who asked for her hand. He was very kind, wise, and very benevolent. Not to mention he had a position of power. The woman knew that marriage to the man would benefit her family tenfold. She willingly went into the betrothal and they were to be married in a year. She saw nothing wrong with it.

Then a strange man came to the town, selling various wares of a foreign sort. He would take what money he priced it or he would trade it for another object, depending on its value. No one knew where he came from, nor did many people question where, so blinded were they by the many shiny objects he held in his cart.

The woman heard of the man and she came to see him. The first thing that she saw was a small box of jewelry. And in the box was a beautiful white stone on a black chain. When the man held it up to the light, it shined with many different colors. The woman immediately wanted the stone, but she had no money, and nothing much to give. But the man knew that she had something to give and she gave it to him willingly.

Soon after, a baby was born to the woman. The birth was secret, the only person who knew was the strange man in the cart, who had stayed longer than usual. The labor was difficult for the woman and filled with pain. She refused to send for a doctor, for fear that they would find out. When the child was finally born, the woman held the child in her arms. But no love came to her as most mothers would. No hate came from her for anyone that caused it. The feeling was mutual with the newborn. It only looked up at her, making no sound. It just wondered who the strange person was and why had the creature awaken it from its slumber. There was no want for food from the child, as it did not know it should be wanting. No squinting from the bright light that had engulfed it, for the light in the place where it was born was not as bright as it could be. It made no sound, no cry out for air, but it breathed steadily and deeply.

The mother shrugged her shoulders, not caring what would happen to this forbidden child. She gave him to the man in the cart who, in return, gave her the charm she had admired several months before. The man and the woman said nothing, but they went their separate ways. The next day, the man and the child were gone, leaving no trace that they were there. So began the life of Haruko Shizuka, the child that did not know love.

Chapter 1

The sun began to fall, making its way into the sea, turning both water and sky a bright orange color. Sitting across a bent tree on a small island watching the sky were two figures, a boy and a girl. The boy, about fourteen years old, had a face that had in it both seriousness and sincerity. He had silver hair barely touching his shoulders and blue green eyes. The girl had long blonde hair tied in the back with a white ribbon. They looked at each other and smiled. They're other two friends had already left for home and they would have to leave for their homes soon. But the boy, whose name is Riku, wanted to speak with the girl, whose name was Haruko, alone, without the other two.

"So," said Haruko in an awkward sort of manner, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Haruko," Riku began, "where do you come from?" Haruko smiled a little uncomfortably.

"From here of course, Riku. Where else would I have come from?" Riku shrugged.

"I don't know another world perhaps?"

"Do other worlds even exist, Riku?"

"Well, Kairi came from another world. She doesn't remember where, but I'm sure she did." They were silent, staring up at the sunset.

"So, why do you think that I came from another world, Riku?" Riku found something interesting on his knees for a moment before looking up at Haruko.

"You and your father just came here out of nowhere, selling things, some not native here. It just made me wonder where you came from and how you got here."

"You've always wondered about other worlds, haven't you?" Asked Haruko. Riku nodded, "ever since Kairi came here. This place is just too small for me. I feel-he paused-trapped." Haruko looked at the boy, sympathy in her eyes.

"I have an idea," she said quietly. Riku looked at her imploringly, "we can go to other worlds"

"How?"

"Well, how do we get from island to island?"

"What, you mean like our boats?"

"Exactly, we'll make a raft that can take us to other worlds."

"You really think that will work?" Haruko looked thoughtful for a moment then she nodded. A spark of excitement broke in Riku's eyes. "And we'll all be going, right?" Haruko smiled.

"Of course! I could never imagine going without Sora and Kairi." Riku looked like he was so happy he could hug Haruko and never let go, but he was never really one to hold people when he was happy. But he smiled at her and took her hand. When they broke apart, they left the little island for their homes on the main island.

The sky continued to grow darker and darker as Haruko ran down the sandy road of the main island. She hurried past the houses were people were preparing for the night. There was a two story building in the middle of the town-it acted as the school and an inn for her and her father while they stayed there. She turned and quickly made her way past the inn and into a large meadow. On the far end, near a small outcropping of trees was a pile of brush. It was there that Haruko stopped running and moved several branches of twigs revealing a door. Haruko went through the door and entered into what can only be described as something out of a science fiction story.

Haruko was in the cockpit of a spaceship. The walls were made of colorful red and yellow blocks. It was small, looking much like an RV than anything else. It had a small kitchen in the back and a table. The beds were next to the table and were unfolded and used as chairs. In the back of the room was a large chest which Haruko went to. She opened the lid to find several large multicolored blocks.

Haruko took a deep breath. She really shouldn't be doing this. But she knew that a raft would never get Riku to other worlds. This was the only way he was going to be able to actually travel. She and her father used this ship to go to other worlds. All Haruko's life she had trailed with her father, moving from word to world with no real permanent settlement. They would visit the same worlds repeatedly, along with sometimes some new ones, but never anything permanent. This was the first time she had ever been to the Destiny Islands.

Actually, the Destiny Island held several firsts for her. It was the first time that she ever actually had not one but three friends. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were her first friends she very had in life, her father and her were too busy traveling for her to make any at all.

It wasn't too long ago that they first met. It was the day after they had arrived at the island. It was customary for her to explore the area they were staying at temporary. She had come to the small island because she saw other children playing there. On the beach she had saw a boy with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes fighting a boy with silver hair with wooden swords. A girl was watching them. She had short auburn hair and a round face and indigo eyes. She was the first to see Haruko and she gave her a bright and welcoming smile, waving her over. Haruko smiled back as she made her way to the beach.

"Hi," said the girl, still wearing her bright smile.

"Hi," Haruko returned.

"What's your name," the girl asked over the continuous clanking of the wooden swords.

"Haruko."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is-"

"HA!" The boy with the silver hair had knocked the other boy's sword out of his hand and had him at the yield position.

"That wasn't fair," the other boy whined, "you cheated!"

"What? I did not."

"You did too; you hit me on the wrist. I thought that touching any part of someone's body with the sword was illegal. Kairi, did you see? Who won?"

"What?" asked the girl named Kairi, "sorry, Sora, I didn't see."

"But you were supposed to watch," said Sora.

"Give her a break, Sora," said the boy, "if you really think that was unfair, we'll do a rematch. But first, who are you?" He turned to Haruko with questioning eyes. Sora saw the girl for the first time and his eyes got brighter, forgetting all about the lost game.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Sora. These are my friends Riku and it looks like you've already met Kairi." Haruko nodded to the boy. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, "my name is Haruko."

"So, Haruko," said Riku, drawing attention to himself. "We haven't seen you around here before, where are you from?"

"Oh," said Haruko, rubbing her neck, "here and there. My father and I travel a lot."

"Really?" said Riku, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Hey, what are you playing?" Haruko asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We're not playing," said Sora, "we're having a duel."

"Great, I'll play winner." Riku and Sora looked at each other then back to her.

"Do you know how to use swords?" asked Sora.

"No, but this is a great time to learn," said Haruko.

"I don't know, Riku is very good at this. He hasn't been beaten yet."

"So, at least let me try. Is that alright, Riku?" Riku took a moment to think, then he nodded, issuing for Sora to let Haruko borrow his toy. Haruko lost the duel of course, but she kept Riku busy for a long time. It seemed then that she had won their friendship and for the next three months, the four were inseparable, only to leave each other at the end of the day. It was a common sight at the small island to see the four duel to their hearts content.

Riku had always been suspicious of Haruko being from another world. Haruko had her own suspicions that he would ask to go with her and her father off to other worlds. But she knew that her father would never allow it. He would say that it would be "meddling" with another world's affairs. He always told her never to tell anyone that they are from other worlds, never give away how far they travel and by how.

Haruko had no idea what possessed her to take a few gummi blocks-the only known means to travel to other worlds-to attach to the ship. She knew it was the only way that Riku and the others would be able to go to other worlds. She knew it would be going against her all of her father's wishes to not tell anyone about their travels and the existence of other worlds. But that day, something inside of her wanted to leave her father. And so, she placed the gummi blocks in her pocket and turned to leave the ship.

"What are you doing?" Haruko flinched. That deep, gravelly voice could have only come from one person. She turned and there was her father, Kaito Shizuka. He was a tall man, with a few muscles that rippled underneath his shirt. He had a quiet face with brown eyes that shown with suspicion. He had a long scar down the side of his face, though he never told Haruko from what.

"Nothing, father. I was just-"

"Planning on leaving?" the man said it as a statement more than a question. Haruko, who was told by her father never to lie to him, nodded.

"Riku, Sora, Kairi, and I are going to build a raft. We are going to explore other worlds."

"You needn't go to other worlds with them. That is what our vessel is for. Besides that, do you really think that just building a raft will get either of you anywhere?" Haruko bent her head, she was caught like a fly in a spider web. Kaito's face darkened with his understanding. "That is what those gummis that you took are for. Were you planning on going with them?" Haruko nodded slowly.

"Why do you want to leave me? Do you hate me?" Haruko looked at him confused. Kaito bowed his head. "I suppose not. But you will soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Haruko, and then she saw. In his hands were two small suitcases.

"We're leaving, now. Why?" Haruko said these in a monotone voice.

"Because I have no further business here." He closed and locked the door of the spaceship and locked it before heading to the cockpit.

"I'm sorry, Haruko." The spaceship slowly rose from the ground, the pile of branches falling off behind them. With a great burst of speed, the ship left the world's atmosphere and began flying through the stars. Haruko was never to see the Destiny Islands again for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the first time in her life, Haruko had friends, but she was all too soon ripped away from them. It would only be natural that one would be hurting for their friends for a long time. But Haruko only felt sad. It didn't hurt as bad as one would think and she was able to get back to being fully functional in less than a week. But there wasn't a day that went by that Haruko thought about them. She wondered if they ever built the raft. And if they did build the raft, how far did they get before they had to turn back? She wondered these at night and sometimes she would imagine what it would have been like if she was able to go to them with the gummi blocks, what adventures she would have if she could go with them.

A day after they took off from the Destiny Islands, They landed in a grove that was thick with bamboo trees. "Welcome," said Kaito, "to the Land of Dragons. We were only here once a long time ago, when you were a baby. You probably don't even remember being here, am I correct?"

"Yes," said Haruko looking at the bamboo trees in interest.

"One of the fastest growing trees in all the worlds," Kaito commented after tracking her gaze. "They are a very useful building material. Also good for a fire, if you're desperate. We'll be heading to the imperial city. You will love being there. It's a nice place." With care, the two filled a cart with all sorts of odds and ends. Haruko couldn't help but think that thankfully, the cart had wheels.

It was a while before they even got to the mountain. They had to pass through a large field and walked for a little while until they came to the river. Kaito pointed to a gate with a path heading east. "There, that is the imperial city. I am hoping to sell more product there than any of the other villages, especially since there is some kind of important festival this week. Well, let's get going." They pushed the cart down the dusty dirt path. As the sun went higher into the sky, it gradually got warmer until it was very hot and it was exhausting work pushing the cart down the road. Eventually they came to several fields filled with water. Many insects were flocking to the area. Stalks of green were coming out of the water. On one side of the road was a small shack with a pointed roof. There was a bright red banner with gold characters shining from it.

"Ah, perfect," Kaito said and he turned to Haruko, "this way," They wheeled the cart in front of the little shack. Kaito then took out a long staff and said some strange words and a ball of light surrounded the cart and quickly faded away. "A protective spell," said Kaito to Haruko, "We don't want anyone walking off with anything from the cart. That would be bad."

They then entered the place and were inside one large room. It was full of small tables and people kneeling around the table, drinking something from small round cups. A woman came in. She had pale skin, almond brown eyes, and long black hair. She bowed to them in greeting.

"Welcome," she said to them in a sweet voice, "you are strangers here?"

"That's right," said Kaito, "we are travelers, weary from the roads. We would like some food, drink, and shelter from the hot sun. I'll gladly give you a gift from my cart in exchange." The woman nodded, "this way." She guided the two to a small table with two red pillows facing across from each other. "There you are, and happy New Year." Kaito nodded his thanks as the woman disappeared behind a thin screen decorated with a scene of trees and mountains topped with snow. Haruko saw several men sitting at another table across from them, whispering but talking loud enough so that she could hear.

"They just came out of nowhere. They got my wife, she just disappeared," said one of the men, on the verge of tears. Kaito, having also heard this, turned to face the men.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Who came out of nowhere?" "None of your business," said one of the men gruffly.

"No," said another man, his face was stained with tears, "He can know, he needs to know." He looked at Kaito right in the eye, "These creatures. They just come up out of the ground, out of the shadows. And then, they take you. And you become one of them. Just like my wife. They are everywhere. You had best watch your back and protect that daughter of yours." The man then quickly stood up and hurried out of the tea house. Kaito watched after him, his face yielding no expression.

"Father?" said Haruko, looking at him inquisitively.

"It's nothing," said Kaito quietly, "drink your tea. I wish to leave soon." The rest of the meal was quiet, which was quite normal for Haruko. Kaito awarded the waitress with a small pearl necklace they had gotten at the Destiny Islands. As he took it out for the waitress, Haruko couldn't help but think about the necklace that Kairi wore. It was only a small flash and Haruko thought nothing of it as the two continued to travel on in silence.

Kaito's face showed no expression, but his mind was abuzz, thinking of what the man had said. He had some idea of what would happen in this world, but he never realized it would happen so soon. He couldn't help but wonder how much time did he have.


End file.
